Un amor estelar
by Kami-cute
Summary: La historia de una estrella soñadora, que no supo ver bien al amor. Creyó estar enamorada de la Luna, pero en realidad quien la amaba era el Sol.


Autor: Kami-cute

**Autor:** Kami-cute.

**Summary:** La historia de una estrella soñadora, que no supo ver bien al amor. Creyó estar enamorada de la Luna, pero en realidad quien la amaba era el Sol.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Si lo hicieran, Sasuke sería un perfecto regalo para mi mejor amiga. Kiba estaría maniatado en mi ropero. Y Sai, estaría siendo violada por Saki Moshi. ¬ ¿Quién quiere al sexy profesor Kakashi?

**Notas de autor:** Hooola, gente. Esta historia fue la que más lágrimas me hizo derramar. Lo juro, lloré a mares escribiéndola. Está basada en un cuento infantil que mi abuela inventó una tarde lluviosa de Agosto. Le encantaba inventar cosas para mí. Por eso, va dedicada a ella. Mamama, ¡es para vos!

-

-

-

-

**: Un amor estelar :**

**Una estrella sola en el firmamento, brilla pidiendo encontrar a su amor**

Sakura Haruno, desde que tenía memoria, soñaba con encontrar al príncipe azul del cuento de hadas que vendría a rescatarla de las garras del dragón de la soledad. Añoraba encontrar a un caballero valiente, que la amara por siempre y para siempre. Y siempre calificó en su rango de príncipe encantado a Sasuke Uchiha.

Ella había encontrado algo atrayente en el muchacho autosuficiente que sabe lo que quiere. Quizás, sus ojos azabaches que mostraban oscuridad. Quizás, su cabello negro en corte de cacatúa, que parecía ser sedoso. O quizás, el simple hecho de que era Sasuke Uchiha: el muchacho más codiciado de toda Konoha, el extra sexy y frío hombre jamás existido. Pero, fuera lo que fuera, Sakura quería que Sasuke fuera su príncipe de cuentos.

**La estrella vive y brilla por un gran sueño: le pide al firmamento, que la Luna sea su amor eterno.**

Ella añoraba que Sasuke la proclamara como su mujer. Y que la amara. Le regalara caricias, besos y palabras de amor. Momentos pasionales. Momentos románticos. Quería todo eso, pero de Sasuke. Y no entendía que Sasuke, en realidad, no la amaba. Eran amigos, sí. Pero no podía amarla como ella quería.

Sakura no hacía caso. No entendía razones. Creía que por el hecho de que ella estuviera enamorada de él, debería ser correspondida. ¡Y claro que era amada! Pero no de Sasuke. No, no. Quien la amaba fervientemente era otro muchachito. Uno rubio, de ojos celestes que destilaban infancia, con ropas color naranja y un carácter efusivo e hiperactivo. Sí, quien amaba a Sakura Haruno no era otro más que Naruto Uzumaki. Pero ella lo despreciaba. Lo trataba mal. Lo evitaba. Sólo por el hecho de estar cegada por su amor por el Uchiha.

No se daba cuenta de que tenía la oportunidad de ser feliz. No entendía que Naruto era en realidad ese príncipe azul por el que ella clamaba. Lo que ella en realidad quería era a Naruto Uzumaki, no a Sasuke Uchiha. Pero estaba cegada. Y no entendía bien.

**Poco a poco, la estrella va muriendo. La estrella va envejeciendo. La estrella pierde su lugar en el firmamento. Abandonó sus sueños en un triste llanto. Abandonó a su amor en una última lágrima del corazón.**

Y en ese tiempo que Sakura proclamaba a los cuatro vientos que amaba al menor de los Uchihas, éste se marchó. Por poder, por ambición. Por venganza. Y ahí la dejó. Desmayada en un banco, llorando porque lo había perdido. Y de ahí en más, no se recuperó.

Todos los días, lloraba amargamente. Rompiendo sus sueños, porque ya no quería soñar. Lloraba y clamaba por Sasuke. Pero Sasuke ya no estaba. Y eso, la destrozaba más. Y sin darse cuenta, destrozaba a quienes la amaban.

Naruto no podía soportar como su compañera de equipo, mejor amiga y secreta enamorada lloraba por ese Sasuke-teme. Le invadían las ganas de ir a la guarida de esa serpiente asquerosa para golpear a Sasuke por ser tan idiota como para lastimar a Sakura y a Orochimaru, por corromper a su amigo. Pero no podía. Sakura ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca. ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de abandonarla ahora, en su peor momento? No tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo. Sólo podía sentarse a un lado de Sakura, viendo como caía aquellas lágrimas saladas, y hacer a un lado a su corazón. Sakura lloraba y clamaba por alguien que no era él. Y él, sin embargo, la amaba igual.

**La estrella ha muerto. Se quedó sin sueños. Perdió el recuerdo de la Luna, su amor eterno. Murió en tristeza, sollozando. Cerró los ojos con sutileza, ante el dolor.**

Luego de unas semanas de la partida de Sasuke, Sakura seguía igual. Respiraba, porque el cuerpo la obligaba. Sino, ya habría dejado de hacerlo. Y eso era por culpa del Uchiha. Él y su estúpida sed de venganza. No se había detenido a pensar en las consecuencias de su partida ni en el sufrimiento de sus amigos. No había pensado en nadie, más que en él. Era un estúpido egoísta.

Sakura ya no tenía sueños para soñar, porque cuando el Uchiha se fue, se los llevó con él. Y poco a poco, el recuerdo de su amor se estaba desvaneciendo. Ya no recordaba el brillo de sus ojos azabaches. Ni el color de su piel. Ya le era difícil recordar el tono de voz del Uchiha. Y no quería olvidarlo. Por eso, una mañana, Sakura decidió suicidarse. Antes muerta, que sin el recuerdo de Sasuke.

Y así, se dejó llevar por el ángel de la muerte. Cerró los ojos, al mismo tiempo que una shurinken ensagrentada caía al suelo. Cerró los ojos al dolor y murió llorando.

Naruto al enterarse de la noticia, cayó en shock. ¿Cómo podía ser? Él la había visitado ayer en la noche, para ver como estaba. ¿Es que acaso no le importó que él se preocupara? Cerró los ojos y, aún sin creerlo, echó a correr a casa de los Haruno. En las paredes de ésta, miles de listones de luto. Toda la casa, empapelada con cintas negras. Y se dejó caer de rodillas. Sakura se había ido, y al igual que Sasuke, era una egoísta. Se iba, sin pensar en él. Y se llevaba su corazón.

**La estrella dejó un leve brillo, alumbrando el firmamento. Y, viviendo de su recuerdo, el Sol la recuerda siempre en lo infinto. Aún la ama. Aún la necesita. Él la extraña. **

**El Sol la recuerda y mantiene guardado ese último brillo, para no perderla. No quiere que lo más hermoso de su estrella acabe. Por eso, la recuerda. La sueña. La vuelve eterna. Pero su recuerdo no elimina. Él aún la ama. Y sabe que puede morirse si la olvida.**

Naruto siguó viviendo con el recuerdo de Sakura. Veía el bosque y recordaba sus ojos jades despuntando el sol. Veía las flores de cerezo y le recordaban su cabello. Oía el cantar de los pájaros y recordaba su voz. Sentía la brisa en su rostro y recordaba aquellos dulces pero inocentes roces. Y esperaba ansiosamente el anochecer, para poder soñarla. Dormir con el recuerdo de ella a su lado.

Naruto sabía que aún la amaba. Sabía que la necesitaba, porque sin ella era una nada. Pero sabía que debía seguir viviendo. Cuando le llegara la hora, le llegaría. Él no podía adelantar su muerte, por mucho que la extrañara.

Y así seguía su vida. Intentaba ser feliz, ante el recuerdo de Sakura. No se permitía llorar, porque sabía que habría terceros que saldrían heridos. No quería gritar su nombre, porque sabía que ella no acudiría al llamado. Simplemente, vivía. Y esperaba su final, para poderla reencontrar en la eternidad.

**El Sol la amaba, pese a todo, la quería. Pero la estrella, por la Luna estaba perdida. Ella no lo comprendía.**

Naruto siempre había amado a Sakura. Desde el primer momento en que la vio, algo dentro de él apareció y le dijo que debía amarla. Quererla. Protegerla. Amarla, amarla y amarla. Pero él lo hacía en secreto. Con palabras silenciosas, que sólo él escuchaba. Sólo con el ruido del latir de un corazón. Un corazón soltario y enamorado. El suyo.

Sakura, en cambio, soñaba con príncipes valientes y caballeros temerarios que la rescatarían de todos los peligros. Soñaba que Sasuke fuera todo eso con ella. Pero en realidad, quién la amaba así era Naruto. Y ella, empecinada con el Uchiha, perdió su oportunidad para ser feliz. Para encontrar al amor de verdad. Dejó que el corazón perdiera en esta guerra de amor.

**La estrella nació con la ilusión y murió sin conocer el verdadero amor. Cegada por la Luna, ella no pudo ver que en realidad quien la amaba, era el Sol.**

Ella dejó este mundo por querer soñar felicidad y no irla a buscar. Murió por enamorarse del equivocado y no poderlo remediar. Murió en desesperación. Murió en dolor. Murió sumida en llanto.

Naruto, a su vez, ahora padecía lo mismo que padeció ella: el desamor. Pero a su contrario, él no se detiene. Sigue en pie y en marcha. No se deja caer ni da vuelta atrás. Él renace de las cenizas, como el Fénix. Él es fuerte ante toda circunstancia. ¿Y cómo es que puede segur sin ella? Porque sabe que no es su tiempo. Que debe esperar a que la señora muerte venga, cuando sea su momento. Y él esperará hasta entonces. Y hará como siempre hace, la recordará.

Y hoy, como tantos otros días, Naruto se encamina al cementerio. Con paso lento y cansado, limpia con el dorso de su mano izquierda las lágrimas que quieren salir de sus ojos. Se prometió no llorar. No rompería su promesa. Se detiene frente a una placa color plata que lleva inscripto el nombre de ella. La mira, por unos segundos, para luego depositarle el ramo de flores que traía consigo. Son flores de cerezo y lirios blacos. Se queda de rodillas unos segundos frente a la placa, para luego sacar de su bolsillo una nota y dejarla debajo de las flores. Así, dejando la misma nota de siempre, se alejá de ese lugar. Dejando una imagen triste de una tumba que pertenece a una muchachita de ojos jades, cabellos rosas y una sonrisa angelical, adornada por un ramo de pequeñas flores de cerezo y unos bellos lirios blancos, que ocultan bajo sus pétalos y entre el follaje una pequeña nota de color rosa pálido, que mantiene escrito con letra cursiva y clara: 'Aunque los mundos nos separen, te seguiré amando'.

**Owari**


End file.
